bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Veneras
Biography As a Matoran Veneras studied in the Samctum as a philosopher. He always carried with him a tablet covered in bright blue inscriptions. It's rumored that the wall of prophecy lead him to this tablet. It's inscriptions are not the native language of the Matoran and most cannot read it's content. Yet Veneras carried this tablet with him everywhere he went. He claims the tablet tells of the nature of Mata Nui as a just and true God, sovereign over all the universe, and the standard of morality and virtue. He believed that the inscriptions taught that Mata Nui was the "Unmoved Mover", the sole creator of all things keeping everything in motion and change, but never being changed. Becaus of this, Veneras was known as a theologian as well as a philosopher. When the First Toa arrived, Veneras was immediately skeptical. When he looked at them, he did not see the fruits of Virtuous Toa. "You will know them by their fruits" he remembered reading from the wall of prophecy. He warned many that they would bring destruction, for they were possessed neither Truth nor Justice. Of course, no one would listen because they so desperately needed a savior. With this Veneras left the fortress of Ko Koro to wander. He hoped to find the answer for the salvation of Mata Nui. His travels led him deep into the caverns beneath mount Ihu; in hopes that he might study the nature of foundations and structure. Instead he came upon a glowing shrine in a perfectly smooth room. At its center, was a illuminated Suva, and directly above it a Kanohi Hau carved in he ceiling. At the center of the Suva was a glowing stone. Veneras took the stone and studied it. He then looked at the Suva and read it's inscription. "This stone holds the power of Ice. It will bring Justice when there is no law. It will bring Truth when corruption is growing. It will bring Hope when darkness surrounds" Veneras knew that Truth and Justice were some of the most important aspects of morality. He knew that the Island had always pointed towards these virtues. He knew the Island needed a hero true to these values. Veneras was chosen by Mata Nui to find this Suva and become a Toa. He was chosen for his value of Justice and Truth. Upone taking the stone, Veneras was transformed into a mighty Toa of Ice. His walking stick grew into a battle-ready scepter, his philosopher's robes becoming a cape and the inscriptions of his tablet became permanently written in glowing deep blue all over his body. Appearance Veneras is adorned in the traditional white armor of the Ice Toa, accented with ice-blue elements, including a long caped that flows like the blizzard. His armor is detailed with glowing blue details and runes, inlucind the details of his Kanohi Hau. He is not particularly tall for a Toa, though not as short as an Onu-Toa. He carries a tall scepter, a war-staff detailed with ancient markings and inscriptions. Each end of the scepter features thin blades that run along it's edge. Weapons When Veneras became a Toa his staff transformed with him, turning from a philosopher's walking stick into a Toa's scepter. The staff stands taller than Veneras, and is inscribed along the shaft and the blade with the inscriptions of the tablet. The Vertus Staff, as it was named, had the ability to channel Veneras' elemental energies of ice and cold. Seeping the energy from its target, it reduces it's temperature dramatically. Functionality The staff has a resting temperature of absolute zero; causing any (who are not of the Ko people) who touch it to freeze instantly. Abilities and Traits Relationships Friends and Allies Enemies *The Makuta (defeated) *Servants of Makuta (Rahkshi, Dark Toa, etc.) Quotes Trivia